The Underrated Classics Part 4: The Hunchback of Notre Dame
by VideoGameAddict237
Summary: Going to a new dimension Hogarth and Elizabeth set out and discover they are in Paris. While exploring they meet Quasimodo, a deformed but kind bell ringer for Notre Dame. They show Quasimodo the beauty of the world and how to be a part of it. Meanwhile a sinister judge named Frollo tries to hurt a gypsy named Esmerelda. Can Hogarth, & Elizabeth stop Frollo. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**So it's been a while since I updated my stories and I'm glad to be back, I promise this one won't take as long as you'd expect but I still have to work on my school work as well as playing guitar. Read on.**

**Chapter 1: Friends and an Unknown World**

Hogarth and Elizabeth were in the band room where Hogarth was helping Elizabeth to learn guitar.

"Okay so I want you to repeat this pattern when I say so, okay", Hogarth said to Elizabeth who was holding a guitar.

"Okay."

"Here we go G, C, E, D, and back to G."

Elizabeth followed strumming each chord that Hogarth said to follow and had gotten it correct.

"Okay Elizabeth you're doing great."

"Oh thank you Hogarth, you're very helpful."

It had been a while since they saved the Rats of NIMH and defeated Jenner at Fitzgibbons Farm and Elizabeth joined their group along with her four children.

When they first got there Hogarth, along with Dexter and Tut let her join their band.

She was excellent at singing; also she had made good progress in playing guitar thanks to Hogarth, but also took to playing piano under direction from Hogarth's mother Annie who said she was a natural.

Hogarth was amazed at the talent Elizabeth had shown. But he was also amazed at her.

When he had first met her he felt attracted to her, because she was strikingly beautiful and also very sweet, and when they saved each other, his attraction to her grew stronger, and he thought that he might have a crush on her.

"You should tell her how you feel", his conscience said.

"No," he thought, "it wouldn't work out between us, she's a lot older than me, she has four children, and I'm a human and she's a mouse."

He brushed those thoughts aside and continued talking to her.

"Elizabeth I must say, you've come a long way in playing guitar, and soon you'll get into the higher stages."

Elizabeth smiled and blushed at Hogarth's compliment.

Elizabeth had changed a lot since she came onto the ship. She was still the same but her appearance and demeanor were slightly different.

Her hair had grown a lot longer, so much that it went down to her back, and she wasn't as nervous as she was before; true she was still shy but not as much as before and was also happy, optimistic, joyful, and somewhat childlike as she would often act very girly and childish when around her friends, but when around her children she always managed to act more adult.

As they sat together in the room Dexter came in all of a sudden.

"Hey guys, we're looking through some new places to go in case you want to see."

Elizabeth jumped from her seat in joy.

"Come on Hogarth let's go see."

"Okay," Hogarth said as he got up from his seat.

They walked to the control panel and looked through different options until one caught Elizabeth's eye.

"What about this one right here,"

Dexter look at the control panel and saw the option that Elizabeth seemed interested in.

"Hmm, I don't know it's too complicated to figure out and I can't get any details of it."

"Well I like it can we go there please," Elizabeth said with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh alright here we go."

Dexter hit the button and the ship took off into this strange land which couldn't be tracked on the monitor.

Once they landed Dexter spoke up to them.

"Well why don't you two go out and see I've got to stay here and fix up a couple of things, take this communicator with you so you can call me back when you need help alright."

"Alright Dex we'll see what happens," Hogarth said in a reassuring manner.

Elizabeth jumped up and took Hogarth's hand to lead him out of the ship.

"Wonderful, come on Hogarth let's go outside and see," Elizabeth said in a very optimistic tone.

Hogarth quickly said goodbye to everyone on the ship and they set outside to see this new realm they have arrived in.

_So Elizabeth and Hogarth are heading out to see what new dimension they landed in. This dimension will be revealed in the next chapter. Stick around for update_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Notre Dame de Paris**

Upon looking outside they found beautiful sites that were all French décor.

"Oh my, this is the most beautiful place I've ever seen," Elizabeth said with a smile on her face.

"Yup it sure looks amazing," Hogarth said.

Hogarth upon looking at all the buildings, houses, and churches finally realized where they were.

"Elizabeth, we're in Paris," he cried out in realization.

"Paris, what's that," Elizabeth asked confused.

Now Elizabeth was born in the fields of Pennsylvania and had never went anywhere else, so it's natural that she wouldn't know what Paris was so Hogarth filled her in on the subject.

"It's one of the most beautiful countries in the world, are you sure you've never heard of it."

"No of course I haven't."

"Well I think we probably jumped time too because this is the past," Hogarth said in realization as everyone and everything around there looked as if they had been living in previous centuries.

"Well I must say that everyone seems to know their place here," Elizabeth said playfully, "come on let's go and see the town."

As Elizabeth was about to run down Hogarth grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, not so fast Liz you can't go down there you'll scare everybody," Hogarth said.

Elizabeth realized that since she was a life-sized mouse she would be noticed by everybody, but that didn't stop her from begging.

"Oh come on, pleeaassee," Elizabeth said putting on her puppy dog eye routine again.

Hogarth getting annoyed with her constant routine looked into his backpack and he found a red hood.

"Here put this on your head," Hogarth said handing her the hood.

She tied it around her neck and concealed her mouse ears and it also did help to hide her face.

The hood actually matched with Elizabeth's red cloak and actually could act as a good disguise.

"Thank you Hogarth, do you think anybody will notice I'm a mouse if they see me."

"No, nobody we'll notice, if anyone asks we'll just say you're wearing a costume and so-forth."

Elizabeth nodded at Hogarth and they set off into town.

Before they did however, Hogarth called Dexter on his communicator.

"Hey Dex, it's Hogarth, I found out where we were."

"Good, well where are we?"

"We're in Paris, France in the past."

"What," Dexter said "how is that possible?"

"Well I guess, like Dean told me, things happen for a reason."

"Well you and Liz have fun, and come back soon alright, if anything happens call me."

Hogarth turned off the communicator and set off into town with Elizabeth, holding hands together.

Along the way they waved to people who welcomed them into their town with smiles and polite waves.

"They seem very happy to see us don't they," Elizabeth said.

"Yes I think they do," Hogarth said in response to her question.

As they walked through the town they found people dressed in costumes for a celebration that was going on later today. Hogarth was able to find out that the celebration was called "The Festival of Fools".

This festival was where people would dress up in hilarious costumes, play games, and have fun. Hogarth had once read about it in history class when studying the ancient times of France.

Seeing all of these people in the streets with their costumes, and cheerful attitudes made Hogarth and Elizabeth want to join in the celebration with them.

Unfortunately Hogarth didn't have a costume to wear. Elizabeth could have passed herself off as a girl in a mouse costume but Hogarth needed a costume that was goofy and silly.

"Hogarth, look what I found." The next second Elizabeth spotted a stand where they were selling costumes for the festival.

"Great eye Elizabeth let's go see if I can find a costume." They walked over to the stand and were greeted by a cheerful clerk.

"Welcome, what can I do for you?" Looking around Hogarth found a very silly, flamboyant costume that stood out amongst the other.

"How much for that costume sir," Hogarth asked.

"Well since it's a special day today it's free for you." Hogarth smiled at the offer, "Really thanks."

Hogarth took the costume and quickly changed into it.

"Well Elizabeth how do I look?"

Elizabeth seeing Hogarth in the goofy outfit tried to stifle a giggle but failed and burst out laughing. Hogarth looked at her with a frown on his face.

"I'm sorry… HA, HA… it just… HA…looks…HA… so funny," Elizabeth tried to say while laughing at the same time.

"Yeah, very funny Lizzie, ha ha," Hogarth said in a grumpy tone.

Elizabeth, trying to lighten him up, started acting childish again.

"Hey Mr. Grumpy Face," Elizabeth said with her hands on her hips, "lighten up and have fun I was just joking."

Hogarth lightened up at her joke and smiled at her.

"Alright Liz you got me, come on let's head to Towns Square," he said cheerfully.

Elizabeth quickly grabbed his hand and ran dragging him along with her to the Towns Square. When they got there they saw crowds with thousands of people there celebrating this event.

They both had a good time at this event joining in the many fun activities and games that were played during the festival. After a lot of fun they came across Paris's most celebrated cathedral,

_Notre Dame de Paris. _

"This building here is so beautiful Hogarth", Elizabeth said awestruck at seeing the cathedral, "what do you call a building like this," she asked.

"A building like this is called a cathedral, Elizabeth."

Seeing the confused look on Elizabeth's face when he told her what is was he decided to explain to her.

"A cathedral or a church is a place where people go to pray to God. God is supposed to be the one who had created the whole world and all of us, he's a great being, and we pray to him here."

Elizabeth listened but was staring awestruck at the cathedral right in front of them.

"This is amazing can we go inside," Elizabeth asked.

Hogarth, who did not want to get her puppy dog eye routine again, decided to let her have her way.

"I don't see why not."

Elizabeth jumped in joy and yelled in happiness. "YAY, come on let's go," Elizabeth said quickly grabbing Hogarth by the hand and dragging him in with her.

"I really need to stop letting her have her way," Hogarth said under his breath.

_So they're going to head inside the church where they will finally meet Quasimodo. Stick around. Also I don't know a lot about the Festival of Fools and what kind of flamboyant costume Hogarth would wear, so give me some suggestions._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Quasimodo**

The two walked inside of the church which was more beautiful on the inside then it was on the outside. Elizabeth gasped when she saw the sight of the inside of the church.

"This is so pretty", she said in a quiet tone.

"Not as pretty as you," Hogarth said in his thoughts, nearly blurting it out in front of her.

"Hogarth, you idiot, keep it together man", he said to himself in his thoughts.

Elizabeth looked around the church amazed at every single thing she saw.

"It's beautiful isn't it Elizabeth", Hogarth said to her. "Yes everything about this place is just so lovely to me", Elizabeth said with a sparkle in her blue eyes.

Hogarth was hypnotized by those eyes until a loud sound of a bell ringing snapped him back to reality.

"Wow what was that", Elizabeth said in shock from the sound of the bell.

"It's a church bell," Hogarth said looking at his watch."It's about noon right now so it's natural they would ring it at this time."

"Oh well, who do you think was ringing it," Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know, maybe if we go up into the tower we can find out who it was."

"I agree with you let's go up and see," Elizabeth said already going to find the steps that lead to the tower. She found the steps and they went up the stairs stopping at a door at the top.

They entered into a dark room that seemed like the attic of the place. Inside this room were bells and also gargoyle statues that were amazingly crafted.

"Wow I've never seen anything like this before," Hogarth thought.

"Hello, hello is anybody here, hello," Elizabeth called out into the room.

"Well I guess nobody's here let's go," Hogarth said but as he was about to turn around a quiet voice spoke.

"Hello, who are you."

They turned abruptly and looked seeing a man standing in the shadows. Hogarth felt afraid for a moment but Elizabeth stepped forward and held out her hand.

"Why hello there, I'm Elizabeth, and this is my friend Hogarth."

Hogarth nervously waved as the man stepped out of the shadows. They were shocked at who they saw.

This man was deformed, with a hunchback, a wart on his left eye and matted hair. They didn't run away though as the man quietly stepped forward and bowed to them in a courteous manner.

"It's a pleasure to meet the two of you, my name is Quasimodo."

Hogarth got over his fear and shook Quasimodo's hand. Elizabeth gave a courteous bow to Quasimodo as well. Hogarth decided to speak as well.

"Well I must say it's an honor to meet you as well Quasimodo."

Elizabeth took over the talking, "what are you doing here all alone in this church there's a festival happening outside?"

"Nobody really wants me to be part of the celebration, I'm a monster, and I think the world will hate me if they see me, because I'm ugly."

"No Quasimodo you aren't ugly you're a very kind and gentle person," Elizabeth said trying to cheer him up.

"Well I have other friends up here as well, Victor, Laverne, Hugo meets our guests" he said to three unknown beings.

"Who are you talking to Quasimodo," Hogarth asked confused.

Just then three voices came up from behind them.

"Well who do we have here?"

"Looks like new guests for us."

"And they might be good, I'm always happy to make new friends."

Elizabeth and Hogarth turned around and saw three gargoyles talking to them.

Elizabeth gasped at the sight of them while Hogarth yelled in surprise.

"AUGH, TALKING GARGOYLES!"

"Yes, I believe I haven't introduced them, anyway these are my friends Victor, Hugo, and Laverne. Guys this is Hogarth and Elizabeth."

The gargoyles happily welcomed them to their home and while Hogarth and Elizabeth were still shocked by the talking gargoyles they politely said hello to them.

"Well it's not every day, you see a big mouse walking around Paris," Laverne commented.

Elizabeth now realized they noticed she was a mouse and felt a speck of fear cross her but she kept to the story Hogarth told her to say.

"Oh, this is just a costume I'm wearing, I'm not really a mouse, I just dressed like one for the occasion."

"Well I must admit that's its very impressive," Hugo said in reply.

Elizabeth smiled and blushed, "you're sweet for a gargoyle" she said batting her eyelashes at him.

Hogarth then decided to speak up after getting over his shock.

"So, Quasimodo, there's a big festival going on outside would you like to come outside with us."

Quasimodo seemed confused when they asked this.

"Well… I... I don't know."

Elizabeth walked up to Hogarth and whispered to him. "I don't know if we should do this, what if everyone laughs and tries to hurt him."

"Well we should let him go out, I hate seeing him lonely like this."

Elizabeth nodded agreeing with his suggestion. They turned to Quasimodo who after thinking for a minute, obliged to their offer.

"Yes I'll go with you, it'll be fun, but I don't think my master will be very happy if I do this."

"Your master," Elizabeth said confused.

"Yes my master is Jean Claude Frollo, he's a famous judge here in Paris, and he raised me ever since I was a child."

"Seems like a good man," Hogarth said in reply.

"Oh yes, he is very kind, but he wants everything that I do to always be orthodox, never foolish."

"Well then let's head out," Elizabeth said and they walked out of the tower to the festival.

"Quasimodo are you coming," Hogarth asked.

"You both go on ahead I'm going to take a special way down."

They nodded and set outside of the tower.

_Okay so they met Quasimodo and are now about to set out to the Festival. Now when I mean Quasimodo is going to take a special way he's going to swing down into the festival just like in the movie._


	4. Chapter 4

**I forgot to write this in the opening but all rights go to Disney for the Hunchback of Notre Dame**

**Chapter 4: Cruelty**

As they left the tower huge crowds of people had already gathered outside the church. For about ten minutes Hogarth and Elizabeth sat in the front of the cathedral waiting for Quasimodo to come out and show himself.

"Geez, what is taking him so long," Hogarth said in annoyance.

"Give him some time Hogarth, I'm sure he'll be here soon," Elizabeth said in reassurance.

Just then Hogarth looked up to the roof and stared in shock.

"Elizabeth, look up on the roof," he said pointing up.

Elizabeth looked up and gasped at what she saw. Quasimodo was on the roof of the cathedral. He looked down to Hogarth and Elizabeth and winked with a smile on his face.

Hogarth yelled up to him "QUASI, ARE YOU CRAZY,"

Elizabeth took over, "QUASIMODO DON'T JUMP, IT'S DANGEROUS."

Despite their warnings Quasimodo jumped, but instead of falling he grabbed onto a ledge. Elizabeth and Hogarth were awestruck at what they saw. Quasimodo then jumped again performing very acrobatic moves in the air. He then grabbed a robe by the ledge and swung down landing on a pedestal in front of the church. The crowds, including Elizabeth and Hogarth, cheered and applauded Quasimodo's acrobatic talent and he bowed courteously to all of them. Elizabeth and Hogarth walked up to him and praised him.

"Quasimodo that was amazing," Elizabeth said.

"Yeah, how did you do that," Hogarth asked.

"Well it's just something that I'm very good at," he answered in a cheerful manner.

The cheering crowds bowed to Quasimodo and threw flowers and streamers at him as a symbol of honor. Hogarth then tripped on one of the streamers and fell rolling into one of the tents of the performers. Elizabeth face palmed, and muttered in annoyance.

"Oh boy, he's just as clumsy as Jeremy."

"Who," Quasimodo asked.

"Never mind, let's go see if he's alright."

They went into the tent and found Hogarth lying on the ground disoriented from the fall.

"Excuse me, but is this boy yours," a feminine voice said.

Out of the shadows walked a gypsy girl who was beautiful and stunning in every way, mesmerizing Quasimodo.

"Oh yes, he tripped and fell," Elizabeth said.

Hogarth got up from his feet and apologized,

"I'm sorry, I'm a bit of a klutz."

"It's alright, there was no harm done, well then goes on and enjoy the festival, nice costumes anyway. "

"Thank you.".

As they stepped out of the tent Quasimodo couldn't help but feel funny as he just met a beautiful woman and she wasn't afraid of him. They walked back out into the streets where the citizens led the three of them up to a pedestal.

Several of the citizens walked up and handed Hogarth a crown motioning him to put it on Quasimodo's head. Another couple of citizens handed Elizabeth a royal cloak giving her the same gesture. Knowing what to do Hogarth placed the crown on Quasimodo's head, and Elizabeth covered Quasimodo with the cloak. After that all the citizens cheered and Quasimodo, Elizabeth, and Hogarth held up their hands and bowed to the citizens.

As they were bowing Hogarth looked over and saw a riot starting at the back of the crowd and sitting on a horse was an old man who watched it with a very sadistic grin on his face. "Is he causing this," Hogarth thought to himself, "maybe I'll go and see what's going on…"

As he was about to go down someone threw a tomato onto the stand right into Hogarth's face.

"Oh, Jesus, what the hell was that," he yelled.

Elizabeth took quick notice and walked over to Hogarth, helping him wipe what was left of the tomato off his face.

"Goodness, where did that come from," she said right before she was hit right in the side of the head with an egg that was thrown by another person in the crowd.

"OW, what on earth," soon after a huge crowd led by the mysterious man on the horse bombarded Quasimodo, Hogarth, and Elizabeth with vegetables, and fruits.

"Why does there always have to be someone who brings food to throw at a festival," Hogarth said to himself in annoyance.

Quasimodo saw the man on the horse and yelled out to him. "MASTER, MASTER, PLEASE HELP ME."

The man didn't listen and instead took pride and enjoyment out of the suffering of Quasimodo. This man was Jean Claude Frollo.

He's a judge in Paris who persecutes innocent gypsies and other innocent people throughout the city. He raised Quasimodo as a child but the story of how it came to be is too painful to hear.

Quasimodo's mother and father were gypsies who came into Paris illegally when he was still an infant. When Frollo found out about these gypsies he had Quasimodo's father arrested and he pursued his mother who tried to find sanctuary in Notre Dame. On the steps of Notre Dame, Frollo killed Quasimodo's mother and seeing her deformed baby, tried to commit another murder. The Archdeacon however, stopped Frollo in his tracks and told him to keep Quasimodo and raise him as a penance for his crime; otherwise he would have been damned to hell.

So Frollo raised Quasimodo but told him that he was a monster and the world was nothing but a cruel place. These were all nothing but false, and cruel lies. Now sitting on his horse watching this was bringing him nothing but joy. After being bombarded several times Hogarth turned away from the crowd, and Elizabeth covered her face to hide herself from this cruelty. After a brief moment of this, their salvation came.

That beautiful woman was performing at the festival when she noticed this cruelty and stepped up to the stand. Everyone in the crowd stopped at this beautiful woman standing in front of them. "Don't be afraid, I'm sorry this wasn't supposed to happen," she said calmly. She took a cloth and wiped the faces of Elizabeth, Hogarth, and Quasimodo. Frollo took notice of this gypsy woman and called out to her.

"You, gypsy girl, step down from there this instant," he yelled in disgust.

"Yes your honor, once I have freed this poor creature and these children."

Frollo got angrier, "I forbid it."

She stepped up in front of Frollo and yelled in defiance. "You mistreat these poor folks the same way you mistreat my people."

Hogarth who finished wiping off his face stepped up and spoke alongside her.

"She's right you jerk, you hurt us just so you can get enjoyment from it."

Elizabeth finally stepped up and spoke out as well. "Yes, it's wrong for you to do that, and you're supposed to be a great person around here, aren't you, but you are cruel to those who need your help."

Frollo was now enraged and would have none of it. "ENOUGH, how dare you defy me."

"JUSTICE," she yelled.

"Mark my words gypsy; you will pay for this insolence."

Elizabeth decided to speak up in her defense. "Well since this is the festival of fools I see only one fool here sir, you" she said to Frollo in a mocking tone.

"Captain Phoebus, arrest the gypsy and those three others with her. "

As the guards came towards them the gypsy girl then played a trick out where she pretended to sob into a handkerchief but blew out smoke causing her to disappear. She then proceeded away from the festival causing damage to Frollo's group but resulting in joy for the gypsies. Frollo then said to himself,

"I will find that gypsy if it's the last thing I do." He looked at Quasimodo angrily and pointed at him to go back into the church and back to the bell tower.

As Quasimodo went back inside the church Frollo turned to Elizabeth and Hogarth with a threatening gaze.

"I'm warning the both of you, if you ever cross me or my people again, let's just say things won't go great for any of you."

Elizabeth was angry and stood up in her defense.

"You were hurting Quasimodo, you're the one who deserves the punishment."

Frollo grabbed her hands and pulled her face to face with him.

"Don't defy me girl," Elizabeth was on the verge of being discovered as her red hood would fall off at any moment exposing her secret. Hogarth came to her rescue and pushed him away from her.

"You keep your filthy hands off of her, if you touch her again I'll…. " Hogarth was about to say before Frollo interrupted him.

"Ha, listen boy mark my words and keep in mind, don't ever cross me," Frollo said as he walked away from them.

"What a jerk, I swear I wanted to punch him in the face right then."

"I don't know Hogarth, he looked like he was about to hurt us right there," Elizabeth said worriedly.

"Don't worry Liz, if that guy ever tries to hurt you, me, Quasimodo, or anyone else, let's just say I'll be there to stop him," he said with an irritated look on his face.

_Hey guys, sorry for the long update but I've been trying to get back on track with my schoolwork recently and I haven't been able to make a lot of updates. Also I haven't watch Hunchback recently so I haven't got it completely in my head yet. I promise that I'm going to finish this story so stick around and I'll be up and running again soon._


End file.
